You promised
by Yami Tanaka 6267
Summary: Just a fluffyish, sadish fanfiction. LevixEren. My first fanfiction actually.


**Okay, so this is my first fanfiction. Hope you like it!  
I do not own any of Shingeki No Kyoujin!**

* * *

**_Eren's POV_**  
The sun was shining bright through the curtains of my room that Corporal Levi has recently assigned me. Much better than the stupid basement. I sat up and looked around and to my surprise, (but not really), Levi was pacing around the room, cleaning whatever he could.

"Umm... Sir? What are you doing?..." I asked confused, rubbing my eyes.

"What does it look like I am doing you stupid brat?" Levi responded with his normal, angry expression.

I stood up and stretched a bit, glancing over to him. "Can you at least leave while I change?" "I won't look." He said calmly, continuing on with what he was doing.

I felt my face get a little hot but I ignored it and changed into my uniform. "What's planned for today Sir?" "Nothing really. Hanji may wanna do some more experiments on you." I huffed at his response. "I hate it when she does those stupid experiments... Can't I have one day to relax?..."

Levi looked over to me with his half-lidded eyes. "Of course. When we have nothing to do to you Eren and know you are safe then you can take a break." I pouted. "I'm not an animal you know..." "You might as well be." He said as he walked out of my room and I followed him out.

When we got down to the lobby thingy, I looked around trying to find Mikasa and Armin. When I found them, they were sitting with Jean who was making a fruitless attempt to get Mikasa's attention. I walked over and sat down. "Hey Eren." Mikasa and Armin said in unison with smiles. "Hey Mikasa, Armin." I looked at Jean and added his name quietly. Jean rolled his eyes and ignored me. "So, anything special going on?" I asked curiously and Mikasa nodded. "Erwin is sending three people out to kill a few titans. Not that special I guess but we get to know who goes tomorrow and they will head off the next day." I looked at her and sighed. "They will probably send me.. I don't really wanna go but I am sure he will make me." Jean looked over to me and rolled his eyes again. "Oh you poor baby." He mumbled. I ignored him and looked over, my eyes meeting Levi's as he was staring at me. I felt myself blush as I looked away. _Does he have to stare at me like that?... _I thought to myself and finished my meal with my friends as we blabbed on about stupid things like always.

When it was over, we all wandered off in separate ways. We didn't have anything to do so I thought I would relax in the garden a little while. But on my way towards the garden, I felt someone's presence so I turned to see Levi following me. "Anything wrong Sir?" I asked him confused. He looked at me and grabbed my wrist, leading me to the garden which was my destination anyway. "Umm..." I said, still confused as he stopped and turned to look at me. "Eren, just to let you know, your mine. Whether you like it or not." He said in his low toned voice.

"Excuse me?..." I said, not sure if I heard him right. His response was his hand reaching up, grabbing my collar, pulling me down and kissing me. My eyes widened and my face heated up but I didn't hesitate on returning it. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "Remember that your mine. Remember it in that stupid brain of yours. I love you Eren, that's the only reason I have saved your ass all these times. Remember.." He said as he walked away, leaving me flabbergasted. A smile spread across my face as I sat down in the garden, enjoying the rest of my day alone with my thoughts.

My eyes fluttered open and I looked around. _That's strange... When did I go to sleep?..._ I started to move but stopped as I looked over, seeing Levi right beside me. I blushed deeply and tried not to move as he was still sleeping. _Did he bring me here?..._ I thought as I looked at his sleeping face and smiled. As if he read my thoughts, his eyes opened and he looked at me. "I brought you here. You fell asleep in the garden." I blinked and looked around. "Why did you stay here in my room then?..." I asked him and he rolled his eyes. "Because I wanted to you stupid brat." "Good argument.." I said quietly and was about to sit up but was pulled back down as he planted a kiss on my lips. I blushed again and he looked at me. "Why do you get so worked up over a kiss?" He said casually. I jumped up and looked at him. "N-no reason.." I started to walked away and I stopped, not looking at him. "Hey Levi?.." "Yeah brat?" I stood still. "Please... Don't.. Don't leave me okay?" I couldn't see if his facial expression changed at all but he responded with, "I promise."

The next day, we all gathered in front of Erwin as he was going to announce who was going on the mission. "The titans are getting closer, the group that I assign will have to leave right after this. The group I have assigned is Levi, Eren and Jean. Please get your gear and leave immediately." He said as he stepped away. "I knew I would get chosen." I said quietly as Levi walked up and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Looks like we are going on a mission together brat." He said and saw Jean walk up. "Are you guys ready? We need to go." He said and Levi and I nodded.

We set off to where the titans were located. There were 5 of them. Two to the left and three to the right. Jean looked to the left. "Comeon Eren, let's make this interesting! We need to have a competition. Whoever kills their titan first wins." He said and his spearminty breath lingered in the air. "What about Levi?" I asked, looking at Heichou. "He can take care of himself, comeon!" He said, and flew off. I flew off behind him and we tried our best to beat each other.

_**Levi's POV**_

I watched as they leaped off. "Stupid brats.." I said, and looked at the three I was set with. I leaped off after them and thought for a split moment. I went for the first, slicing it's nape deep enough as the blood on my blood evaporated. "Ew.." I went to leap after the other two but my 3DMG jammed and I fell to the ground and groaned as I hit it hard. I tried to stand but it was to painful. I felt one of the titan's hand wrap around me. _This is my end..._ I looked around, seeing that Jean or Eren has not noticed him yet. The titan bit my arm hard and it came right off. I screamed loudly in pain and that's when they noticed...

_**Eren's**_**_POV_**

I heard Levi's bloody scream and I was shocked for a few seconds as I saw him in a titan's fist, missing an arm and bleeding quite alot. "Levi!" I yelled and leaped after the titan and sliced it's nape. The titan fell with a thud and Levi hit the ground again. Jean took care of the other titan and I landed besides a very bloody Levi. "Levi! Are you okay?!" I was on the verge of tears as he looked up to me. "I'm not fine Eren... But that's okay. It happens in war.." I took a hold of the hand he still had and I held it tightly. "Comeon Heichou.. We gotta go back to the others.." I said, tears flowing down my cheeks and landing on his bloody uniform. "You gotta let me go brat..." He said with a smile. It was the first time and last that I will ever see his smile. His eyes closed and his hand went limp. "But... You promised..."


End file.
